


Entertain Us

by CastleSL



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 4-way, Anal Sex, Basically, Complete AU, Everyone is willing, F/M, Gangbang, I don't know what else to tell you, Lance just gets used, M/M, Oral Sex, Sheith if you squint, Shklance if you squint harder, voltron doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleSL/pseuds/CastleSL
Summary: After Earth was taken over, Lance found himself being sold as a Human Entertainment to the Galra Commander, Thace. Three years later, Lance gets to reward his men after a long mission. But, really, who's actually getting rewarded here?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbandonedLibrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/gifts).



> This is a late birthday present for KnightNuraStar !! Happy BDay!!! I know you're not feeling your best so I hope this helps! Love you~!
> 
> This is my first time posting smut, so any constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Don't be shy! Come talk to me on tumblr (castleofklance) or on Twitter (@CastleS_L )

When the Galra showed up, Earth hadn’t stood a chance. The Galaxy Garrison had been destroyed in a few days, large military bases were blown to pieces within a couple weeks. The world was enslaved and torn apart for its recourses before a year was up. Many were sent to mines, forced to work alongside the Balmerans. Others were kept as livestock for breeding. The anatomy between Galra and Human was similar enough that humans were now used to help supplement the growth of the Empire. And then some few, very few, were selected to be personal Human Entertainments, or, H.E.’s, for Galra soldiers. 

Lance had been chosen when his family was being relocated to an outer rim Balmera colony. A few guards had taken a liking to his older sister, but when Lance had thrown himself in front of her, they took him instead. He was taken from his family without a single goodbye and brought to a base for conditioning and eventual selection. It had taken months for Lance to be considered ‘suitable’ for sale, but once he was put up on the market, several bids were waiting for him. Lance had gone to the highest bidder, trussed up in revealing clothing and with a Galran circlet around his head that acted as a discipline tool as well as a decoration. 

So, here Lance was, three years later, leaning against the Commander who’d bought him for enough credits to maintain a small fleet while four of his officers were seated around them. They were in one of the ship’s HE lounges, rooms designed specifically for HE’s to perform for their owners. It was a fairly small room, round with a single door. The walls were lined with plush sofas and in the center of the room was an elevated platform where Lance would put on his act. Lance has been surprised there hadn’t been a pole in the center of the stage the first time he saw the room. 

Lance smiled, years of practice and getting used to the system making him anxious to get started. A lot of things had changed in the last three years, but Lance wasn’t complaining.

"Rules." Thace demanded, giving Lance a hard look, even though the rules were more for his men standing behind them. Lance answered automatically. 

"No claim marks allowed anywhere near my neck. I am to be properly prepared for any form of double penetration, no exceptions. I must ask to cum, and only you can allow me to. No one is to touch me during my dance unless I consent. If I need to stop, I say Blue and we end immediately. No other protest will stop this." Lance paused in his listing before smiling devilishly, leaning forward so his chest rubbed up against Thace's armor. 

"No one is allowed to cum inside me but you, Sir." 

Thace hummed in approval, then spun Lance around and bent him over, forcing him to grab onto the edge of the stage for support. Lance shuddered when he felt the razor thin tips of Thace’s claws skim over his lower back. His clothes, or lack thereof, made him hyper aware of anything touching his skin. He was dressed up in what was now considered ‘ceremonial’ H.E. garb. Long, flowing sheer scarves laced up his arms before twisting and wrapping around his waist, leaving his entire torso exposed. The scarves barely covered his crotch before knotting at his hips and flowing down to his ankles. The only articles that weren’t see through were the heeled boots he usually wore whether he was on call or not. 

“Good.” His commander praised before pulling away completely. Lance grinned and straightened, flashing the Galra a cocky smile over his shoulder before stepping up onto the platform to do his job. He swept his gaze over the four other soldiers seated around the stage, eyeing them up and down while they stared back up at him intently. This was always Lance’s favorite way to start his performances, with silent looks and teasing grins that got them all interested while Lance picked out who would be first to participate. It was alway more fun when they couldn't tell.

After a few more seconds, the speakers in the ceiling and on the bottom of the platform switched on and low, pulsing music filtered through. When Lance had first started, it had taken him a while to get used to the strange reverberant noise that counted for music in the Empire, but after a time, he came to appreciate it. It soon became easy to move with and fall into. It helped get Lance into the mood to entertain- to give the soldiers exactly what they wanted while Lance stayed in control. it was almost empowering, and Lance had come to appreciate what the music, what his performance allowed him. While it was just background noise to some, it had become special to the H.E. To Lance, the music sounded like war drums. 

The bass filled the room and Lance began to sway his hips, letting his body flow with the push of the music. He made sure that he was making eye contact with at least one soldier every second. If he wasn’t closing his eyes, he was staring a Galra soldier down, daring them to stop him. None of them did, and Lance continued to sway. He ran his hands over his chest, his hips, his arms, the sheer coverings doing nothing to block their view of his dark, smooth flesh. 

The bass got louder, the thrumming of the music making Lance slip into his own kind of headspace. He let himself dip and grind to it, his hips falling and rising fluidly while he teasingly played with the scarves on his wrists. It would be so easy to do away with them and just dance freely, but giving a bit of a strip tease was always more fun for him. He locked eyes with Dramsar just as the scarf on his left wrist started to unwind and he winked, making the Galra take in a long breath. Lance continued to move. 

As the songs changed and Lance twisted with each new beat, he could feel that all the attention in the room was on him and he only went harder at entertaining them. This was something he never thought he’d enjoy so much, but he was absolutely in love with the feeling of having eyes on him, wanting him, desiring him like he was a prize. Speaking of which, Lance grinned when he noticed one of the soldiers, a private named Talrec. He was staring at Lance with wide eyes, jaw slack and lost in a trance. Perfect. Lance slowed in his spinning until he was standing at the edge of the platform, staring Talrec down as he crooked his finger in a ‘Come Hither’ motion. 

“Get over here, big guy.” He crooned, voice pitched low and sultry. While most H.E.s weren’t allowed to speak, let alone nearly talk down to a Galra, Lance was given special privileges. 

Talrec leaned forward on Lance’s command and dropped down to kneel against the edge of the platform. He was the youngest of the troops, but was the most willing and steady that Thace ever had the privilege of training. Lance bent low, swaying his hips and running a curled finger across Talrec’s curved jaw, capturing his absolute attention. That was another thing Thace admired about Lance, another reason that he knew he made the right decision buying him three years ago. 

Lance was the only human who could get any Galra on their knees. 

The others watched as Lance straightened and lifted up one of his long heeled boots to push Talrec back a little. It gave Lance just enough room to lower himself onto the rim of the stage and pull the Galra right between his legs.

That was the signal everyone took to begin. Once Lance pulled one of them in, it was free game for the rest. Dramsar stepped up onto the stage and knelt against Lance’s back, hands roaming over his chest in reverence. Lance always preened at Dramsar’s attention, basking in the feeling of having those large hands run up and down his body. 

Oscilus soon joined in, standing over Talrec’s shoulder so she could lean in and kiss at Lance’s neck. Lance moaned, spreading his legs wider and arching his back to allow the three Galra more access. Talrec ran his nose along the human’s side, scenting him, inhaling all that he could while the other two ran their hands and mouths over Lance’s skin. Kurik, Thace’s second in command, stayed back, watching silently from his place on one of the sofas. He always kept to himself during these sessions, letting the lower officers have their fun before he allowed himself a turn. He claimed that waiting made the reward that much sweeter, but Lance had his own theories that Kurik just didn’t like to share. 

Oscilus nipped at Lance’s jaw while she let her fangs drag just the slightest bit. She grinned at Lance’s whine. Dramsar reached up and pinched both of Lance’s nipples between his fingers, pulling them gently, then harder when Lance arched up into his ministrations. However, for as much as it was a turn-on, it was all harmless foreplay; a warmup. 

The real fun began when Dramsar pulled back and unclasped his suit’s belt, tugging his pants down just enough to let his half hard cock slide out of his slit. Lance eyes it hungrily and felt Oscilus and Talrec both pull back enough to watch. The H.E. got on his knees, half leaning off the stage to get closer to the cock in front of him. 

“It’s about damn time.” He said impishly, and he grinned when Talrec snorted. The two soldiers beside him followed Dramsar’s lead, disrobing themselves with practiced efficiency. 

Soon enough, it came to Lance kneeling on the platform with three Galra standing around him, all urging for more of Lance’s attentive mouth. The human finally was allowed to let his lips stretch around Dramsar when he stepped closer, sucking him down as far as he could. Each Galra soldier had a certain appeal that Lance enjoyed about them over the others. For Dramsar, his cock was thick and wide, making Lance’s jaw ache after only a few minutes, but he wasn’t very long. His cock fit inside Lance’s mouth so well that he could press his nose to the base and hardly risk triggering his gag reflex. 

Thick fingers cradled his face, but pressed down just enough to make sure Lance kept moving. He groaned around the pulsing heat, already feeling his jaw muscles begin to protest, but there wa snot way he was going to let that stop him. Lance sucked harder, letting his teeth scrape against Dramsar just the way he liked. He bobbed his head up and down, up and down, staring up at the corporal with dark blue eyes. He had to suppress a laugh when an impatient growl from somewhere to his right. 

After a few more minutes, Lance pulled off with a wet pop, gasping for breath, a string of saliva connecting them before he was guided onto Talrec. 

Talrec’s cock was so much different than Dramsar’s, which Lance thoroughly enjoyed as well. He was thin and long, so that Lance barely needed to open his mouth, but always strugged to keep his throat relaxed enough to take the Galra all the way down. It was a process of trial and error, in the beginning, but now, Lance had no problem relaxing and widening his throat to take Talrec’s length all the way down. He hummed around the cock in his mouth while both of his hands reached upwards, one to wrap around Dramsar’s still hard dick and the other to rub and prod at Oscilus’ folds. She despised penetration, but it hardly mattered to Lance as he teased the slit with broad strokes of his hand. He ran his tongue along the underside, over the swollen ridges that he’d grown so accustomed to on a Galra cock. Talrec carded his fingers through Lance’s hair, guiding the human as he bobbed up and down. 

He stopped though when a sudden snarl sounded behind them. Talrec pulled away just as Kurik stood up, glaring his comrades down in a possessive manner that always meant one thing. It was his turn. The soldier had waited, admittedly longer than usual, and now it was his time to use Lance as he pleased. 

Kurik stroked his cock slowly, making sure that the others were out of his way before stepping forward. Lance bit his bottom lip while Oscilus spun him around and held him in place, his cheek pressed against the stage with his feet on the ground and ass in the air. He didn’t need any preparation, since he’d been tasked to come to this session well oiled and ready. Kurik ran the pad of his thumb over the quivering hole, watching it flutter under his touch. His three counterparts watched in rapt fascination while Lance set his legs wider and reached behind to hold his cheeks and spread himself open. Both Kurik and Thace gave twin growls of approval. 

The first feeling of Kurik’s cock pressing against his hole had Lance whining low in his throat, shutting his eyes. He groaned as he was stretched open, forcing his muscles to relax to accommodate the sudden insertion. Kurik continued to push inside until he bottomed out, hips pressed flush against Lance’s ass. He didn’t give Lance any chance to catch his breath before he pulled out and snapped his hips forward. The human cried out, a short, choked gasp that melted into a keening moan when Kurik settled into a steady rhythm. Any initial discomfort was completely forgotten within moments as Kurik kept grinding his cock into Lance, hitting his prostate every other thrust. Lance clawed at the flesh in his hands, still trying valiantly to hold himself open for the soldier using him. 

“Fuck! Oh fuck- yeah, yeah, come on!” Lance groaned, eyes screwed shut as his own cock bounced and slapped against his stomach with the force of Kurik’s thrusts. “Show me what a soldier of the empire can do!” 

Kurik suddenly grabbed Lance’s hips and wrenched him backwards, forcing his cock as deep as he could go then still completely. Lance weng silent and looked back at him questioningly, his hands falling away to try and push himself up. Dramsar knelt up onto the stage, one knee raised while his other foot was firmly planted on the floor. He took Lance’s hand and brought it to his crotch and Lance suddenly understood, dropping back down. He wrapped his fingers around Dramsar’s dick and started to stroke him. At the same time, Oscilus left his side and sat on the platform, legs spread as she scooted forward. She gripped Lance by the hair and dragged his head down to her opening, twisting her hips up as much as she could to give Lance total access. The first swipe of his tongue had the Galra’s hips jerking forward, her grip on his hair tightening to keep him pressed against her folds. It was a struggle to find a rhythm, Lance trying to match the stroking of his hand with the flicks of his tongue. Talrec stood off to the side, stroking himself as he watched the display. 

Eventually, Kurik got impatient and started fucking into Lance with sudden abandon. His thrusts were merciless, snapping forward and driving Lance’s whole body further onto the stage. Lance moaned into Oscilus, the vibrations making her whine in return. Her fingers pulled harder at Lance’s hair, urging his tongue to go faster, press against her more. She was surprisingly gentle, considering she was twice Lance’s width and could easily fling him around like a doll, which Lance had no right to be as into as he was. He flicked his tongue around the Galran equivalent of her clit, swirling around it before pressing against it insistently. It had taken Lance a long time to figure out how to properly eat her out, but now that he knew, he could make this Galra warrior come apart on his tongue. She hated being penetrated, but adored having something to grind against. She began to gyrate her hips up, holding Lance’s head still while she used his face as a tool to reach her own orgasm. He shuddered, his hand almost stopping its movement on Dramsar’s cock. 

The stocky alien grunted and thrust his hips forward, reminding Lance that he had more than one job to do. Lance moaned and moved his hand faster, tightening his grip so Dramsar could fuck his fist, pre-cum peoviding more than enough lubrication. 

“Lance.” Thace suddenly said from his place on the sofa, and Lance had almost forgot he had been watching all this time. The fact that Thace was watching him like this only made him harder. “You are meant to be entertainment. I suggest you continue to entertain.” Lance grinned at the poorly disguised hint and gave an, admittedly, over dramatic moan. He whined and groaned loud and pathetic against Oscilus’ skin, driving the Galra crazy. 

Kurik snarled, the pace of his thrusting getting erratic while he watched the human service two of his comrades. As much as he wanted Lance’s ass for himself, there was nothing like watching the human be used for another’s pleasure. The soldier supposed that was why Thace never participated with them. Watching was enough of a reward as it was. Kurik grunted, his hips stuttering as he started to feel a coil wind tight in his stomach. Dramsar wasn’t much better. He groaned watch Lance eat out Oscilus like it was there pinnacle of his life, using every visual provided as a means to get himself to climax. He urged Lance to stroke him faster, tighten his fingers around him. 

A few more thrusts and Kurik pulled out, finally feeling the coil snap. He shot his load over Lance’s ass and lower back, the thick fluid standing in stark contrast to Lance’s dark skin.

Lance screamed in frustration as he was suddenly empty, but that soon turned to a groan when he felt Dramsar’s cock pulse and then hot splatters of cum streak across his back. Talrec grunted as he came next, stepping up just in time to watch his own cum mix with the streaks already covering the human. 

From ass to neck, Lance was painted in three Galra soldier’s cum while he continued to work Oscilus. She was always the last to reach her peak, enjoying the exclusiveness of it. 

Her slit twitched and quivered, her breath harsh. Lance used his free hands to keep her legs apart, holding her open for him while he wiggled his hips, silently begging for attention. He received none and was just told to keep going. His jaw ached, the muscles in his mouth were fatigued but he only worked harder to make Oscilus cum. A couple more expert curls of his tongue, a few against her clit and Oscilus was convulsing, back arching violently as she finally reached her climax. Lance face was pressed against her opening, held still while he lapped up the juices that flowed out. When Oscilus collapsed backwards, Lance pulled away, babbling. 

“Fuck.. fuck… please- please, C-Command-er!” Lance pleaded as Kurik reached around him and held the base of his cock firmly. Thace grinned in amusement. 

“What is it, pet?” 

“Pl-please may I cum?” Lance whimpered, staring at his owner with wide eyes. Thace still didn’t look satisfied. “I need to cum, please let me cum! Let me cum with your sol- _ah!_ soldiers- PLEASE Commander!” Lance kept begging, whining and rutting like a bitch in heat. Thace watched for a few minutes more before nodding his head. 

“Cum.” 

And Lance screamed as Kurik released and Talrec replaced him, pumping his erection hard and fast while Lance came, shooting his release over the stage’s surface. Tears welled up in his eyes at the force of it, but he kept his eyes open and latched onto his Commander. Dramsar bent forward while Lance continued to shake and moan and bit down on his shoulder. Talrec leaned in and sank his teeth into the sharp angle of Lance’s shoulder blade. Oscilus went for a solid bite on Lance’s clavicle while Kurik locked onto the muscle of the back of Lance’s neck. Close, but far enough away from the mark that remained planted on the juncture between the human’s neck and shoulder. The bite that marked him as Thace’s. His possession, his partner. 

They all knew to stay well away from the mark that named Lance Thace’s mate. 

Lance collapsed onto the platform, breath coming out in short, harsh pants. Thace watched in interest as his four soldiers fixed themselves back to rights and stepped back, giving Lance the time to collect himself. The human shuddered, feeling the sudden chill without so many hands on him. Without prompting, each Galran soldier stepped closer and began to gently knead and relax Lance’s strained muscles. Dramsar and Oscilus dutifully worked on his legs, while Talrec nuzzled against his back, dragging his fingers and kneading against the stiff musclesin his back. Kurik ran his fingers through the smaller man’s hair, cradling his head while Lance drifted in and out of awareness. He was still feeling the afterglow, all the gentle touches only prolonging the effects. Human Entertainments were hardly ever given such affection after they had done their duties. Usually they were left alone on their platform to pull themselves together and wait for sentries to escort them back to their quarters. 

Not Lance. Lane was treated like a royal concubine, given proper attention and relief after every session. What was more, Lance was shown something that rarely any humans experienced from the Galra; respect. The soldiers that Thace had specifically chosen and trained respected Lance as if he were an equal- at least, an equal of their species. 

Slowly, he fell pliant in the Galran’s arms, energy restored with the time given to rest. His gaze drifted lazily over to his commander, blue eyes connecting with glowing yellow. Lance pushed himself up, giving the silent cue that he no longer needed aid from the four other soldiers. They fell away silently. 

The dancer stood on his own feet and made his way over to Thace, slipping onto his lap with fluid ease. They stayed like that for a few moments, a calm silence falling over them all. Then Thace placed a hand on the small of Lance’s back and addressed his troops with a quick glance. 

“You’re dismissed.” He said quietly and his men nodded their heads before turning and vacating the room. They left Thace alone with his prize, as they always did once their pleasure was satisfied. 

When the doors slid shut behind them, Lance was left alone, kneeling before his Commander.


End file.
